NOCHE DE CHICAS
by Lez Kennedy Malfoy
Summary: Nada bueno puede salir de andar de amigo de Draco Malfoy el chico malo numero uno en Hogwarts, pero para su desgracia o fortuna, Harry y Ron ya estaban en el cuarto de las chicas, apretujados en un armario esperando para enterarse de sus secretos, porque la pervertida mente del Slytherin los había orillado a espiarlas en su noche de chicas. ONESHOT R


_**Hola, bueno hoy les traigo una loca idea que surgió de uno de mis tantos días de ociosa, es la primera vez que escribo sobre la obra maestra Harry Potter, así que disculpen si se me van algunos detalles o cosas así. Bueno contiene ligero Dramione porque bueno yo, AMO EL DRAMIONE. Disfruten su lectura.**_

_**Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, seria millonaria, Hermione se hubiera quedado con Draco y Harry no les hubiera puesto esos nombres a sus hijos, pero no, le pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

**NOCHE DE CHICAS.**

**Capitulo único.**

Viernes al fin para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, solo tenían que terminar la jornada de ese día y les esperaba un próspero fin de semana. El ambiente en el legendario colegio era tranquilo, por fin un año tranquilo para la Generación de Harry Potter, aunque Voldemort les hubiera arruinado seis años a todos, después de haberlo derrotado, por fin gozarían de un séptimo año digno de estudiantes comunes. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas se encontraban degustando un buen desayuno como siempre.

-Entonces será en la torre de Gryffindor- Decía animadamente una castaña.

-¿Qué será en la torre de Gryffindor?- Ron Weasley pregunto, llegando junto con Harry Potter.

-Nada que te interese Ronald- Se escuchó la voz de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Sabes algo Harry? Las chicas están locas- Le susurro Ron a su amigo, pero su susurro fue escuchado por las chicas que lo miraron asesinamente.

-Pero chicas yo soy Ravenclaw, no podré ir, además ¿Y sus demás compañeras?- Se quejó una rubia de mirada soñadora.

-No estarán, harán su propia reunión en otra habitación, por eso les decía que allí está bien, Tranquila Luna, ya le pedí permiso a McGonagall y me dijo que si- Hermione dijo a la rubia, hasta que sintió unas manos frías posarse sobre sus ojos impidiéndole la vista.

-Hueles bien Granger- El dueño de las manos susurro.

-Piérdete Malfoy- Dijo la castaña con una media sonrisa, Draco Malfoy tenía una rara manera de ser amigo de las mujeres.

El rubio le quito las manos de los ojos y se sentó entre ella y Luna Lovegood, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros a cada una.

-¿Y qué hacen? Oh ya se, Piensan en lo guapo e inalcanzable que soy- Dijo arrogante.

-No, de hecho estábamos haciendo teorías de como perdiste tu cerebro, Herms dice que es por la Gomina que usabas, Luna dice que fueron los Nargles y yo digo que nunca tuviste cerebro- Dijo mordaz Ginny Weasley.

-Oh alguien sigue molesta porque le ganamos a Gryffindor ayer- El rubio dijo burlonamente.- Tus insultos han mejorado comadreja bebe, te daré crédito por eso, dame los cinco- Draco le extendió la mano para que la chocara, Ginny solo rodo los ojos y acepto, Draco era todo un caso.

-Pues claro que estoy molesta pedazo rubio de idiota, me tacleaste vilmente- Se quejó la pelirroja.

-Oh, en mi defensa estaba tras la snitch, y además San Potter se vengó de mí en los vestidores- Se defendió el Slytherin.

-Oh chicos no creo que queramos escuchar sus aventuras de los vestidores- Luna intervino con su voz relajada, pero su comentario le valió miradas desaprobadoras de los chicos y sonrisas de las chicas.

-Interesante romance el de Draco y Harry pero me tengo que ir tortolos, Bueno Ginny te veo en la sala común a las 10 y a ti Luna te veo aquí en el comedor 9:30, de todos modos cenaremos allá- Hermione dijo a sus amigas y después de quitarse el pesado brazo de Draco de los hombros se levantó de su lugar.- Los veo en clases chicos- Dijo refiriéndose a sus tres amigos y se fue seguida por sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Por qué las chicas no pueden estar solas?- Pregunto el Slytherin.

-Ni idea, pero sabes algo Malfoy, están locas- Ron respondió.

-¿Y para que se supone que se van a ver?- Harry intervino.

-No lo sé hermano, pero conociéndolas no será nada bueno, tal vez estén planeando algo- El pelirrojo puso cara de pánico.

-Tal vez harán un trio- Draco dijo pensativamente mientras Harry y Ron lo veían con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbes.- ¿Qué?- Pregunto al ver sus caras.

-¿Un trio?- Dijo Harry.

-Si Potter, tres chicas sexys, haciendo cosas sexys, pero como sea yo solo bromeaba- Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-No hagas esas Bromas Malfoy, Ginny es mi hermana- Ron sentencio.

-Bueno aun así ¿Que creen que harán las chicas?- Dijo pensativamente el de ojos verdes.

-Merlín Potter, que poco conoces a las mujeres, ¿Seguro no eres rarito?- Pregunto Draco ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Harry.- Ya, era broma, entonces ¿Quieren saber lo que harán las chicas?- Pregunto el rubio en un tono que no sugería nada bueno.

-Si- Ron respondió sin pensárselo.

-Bueno pues vamos a espiarlas, los veo en el salón de pociones a las 9, ni un minuto más- Draco hablo en voz baja.

-¿Espiarlas?- Pregunto el pelirrojo alarmado.

-¿Por qué no les mandas un vociferador eh Weasel?- Dijo el rubio molesto.

-Soy Weasley Huron- Se defendió Ron.

-Bueno pues cállate, y si vamos a espiarlas, o es que acaso el todopoderoso San Potter y el zanahorio ¿Tienen miedo?- Los reto el rubio.

-No es eso Malfoy, pero no podemos espiar a las chicas, eso está mal- Dijo Harry.

-Ja, lo dice el rompe reglas número uno en Hogwarts- Draco respondió.

-Bueno si, pero no es lo mismo, digo ¿sabes lo que nos harán si se enteran?, bueno pues un crucio será muy poco- Harry respondió.

-Haber haber, cara rajada, para que te des una idea, las chicas tendrán una estúpida noche de chicas, se pondrán lindos pijamas, hablaran de trivialidades y después de chicos, y entonces sabrás si Ginny te engaña, sabremos quién le gusta a Hermione, y si a Luna le gusta algo más que los Nargles y cosas interesantes- Explico el rubio ganándose una mirada de indecisión por parte de sus amigos.

-Bueno aunque aceptáramos, tú no puedes entrar a la torre de Gryffindor y no podemos ir a los dormitorios de las chicas, las escaleras están encantadas- Ron menciono.

-Bueno Weasel, para eso Potter llevara su capa de invisibilidad, yo llevare poción multijugos para ser chicas los tres. Entraremos, buscaremos el dormitorio de Granger y nos meternos en el armario o ya veremos donde, entonces ellas llegaran y las escucharemos- Anuncio el Slytherin levantando las cejas y con una sonrisa, auto felicitándose por ser tan listo.- ¿Entonces?- Pregunto Draco.

-Hecho- Respondió Ron y choco puños con el rubio.

-Hecho- Dijo Harry e hizo lo mismo, aunque por dentro se decía que nada bueno podía salir de algo planeado por Malfoy, de hecho nada bueno salía de ser amigo del chico más malo de Hogwarts, pero ya estaba hecho ya eran amigos y ya había aceptado su loco plan, ahora solo quedaba rogarle a Merlín que funcionase.

_8:45 Salón de pociones._

-Harry, ¿Crees que no nos cachen?- Decía un nervioso Ron.

-Bueno, Malfoy será lo que quieras pero hay que reconocerle que ese Huron maldito siempre se sale con la suya, así que espero y tenga razón- Respondió Harry para darle ánimos a Ron y también a sí mismo.

-Hey Pervertidos ¿llegando antes?, se mueren de ganas por espiar a las chicas ¿eh?- Se burló Draco.

-¿Pervertidos?, pero si fue tu plan Malfoy- Se defendió Ron.

-Sí, y no es un secreto que yo soy un pervertido, así que yo no voy por allí dándome aires de Santo, ¿Verdad San Potter? Quien te viera, salvando el mundo mágico y espiando chicas- Se burló Draco.

-Jajá ya cállate Malfoy- Harry rio, jamás se imaginó que ser amigo de Draco sería tan divertido, sus amigas tenían razón, ese hurón era todo un caso.

-Bueno dame la capa y vámonos antes de que a Granger se le ocurra llegar antes- Dijo el de ojos grises.

Harry le dio la capa y Draco les dio la poción multijugos, ahora eran Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Katie Bell.

-¿Y si ellas están en la sala común?- Pregunto Ron.

-No lo están, ya me encargue de ello, así que apúrense o todo se va a ir al carajo- Dijo Draco.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, tras dar la contraseña al retrato de la dama Gorda pasaron aparentemente Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil a la sala común, mientras Draco/ Katie estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, ya estando en los dormitorios se dispusieron a buscar el de Hermione, lo cual no fue una tarea difícil ya que en la puerta estaba escrito mediante un hechizo el nombre de las huéspedes de ese dormitorio y en letras rosas y bien trazadas se leía Hermione Jean Granger.

-¿Apoco Granger se llama Jean?- Pregunto extrañado Draco.

-¿Si?- Dijo Ron.

-Si idiotas, que poco conocen a Herms- Los regaño Harry.

-Bueno lo que sea, entremos en la habitación y busquemos donde escondernos- Dijo el Slytherin.

Entraron en la habitación y se dieron cuenta de lo impecable que estaba, a diferencia de la habitación de Harry y Ron que estaba más que desordenada, además tenía olor a perfume de mujeres. Draco por su parte solo vio como sus dos amigos miraban con incredulidad la habitación, al perecer no tenían idea de lo que significaban las palabras orden y limpieza, él siendo un chico que odiaba el desorden no se le hacía extraño estar en un cuarto limpio.

-¿Dónde nos esconderemos?- Pregunto Harry.

-No sé qué tanto guardan las chicas pero para nuestra suerte hay dos armarios, ustedes dos en uno y yo en otro- Señalo Draco.

-¿Y por qué no los tres juntos?- Pregunto Ron.

-Bueno no se a ti Weasel, pero a mí no me apetece estar arrimado con ustedes dos por las próximas horas, además ustedes siempre están juntos no creo que les moleste- El rubio se burló de ellos.

-Hey ya escucharon, alguien viene- Harry dijo en voz baja.

Los tres chicos corrieron para intentar agarrar el armario solitario, después de empujones y golpes, Harry y Ron quedaron en uno y Draco en el otro. Los pasos de las chicas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, entraron a la habitación riendo sonoramente.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- Hermione pregunto.

-Tengo contactos- Ginny dijo.

-Vaya creí que solo ibas a traer una botella Ginny- Luna añadió.

-Bueno pues una para mí, una para ti, y una para Herms- Dijo la pelirroja sacando tres botellas de Whisky de fuego y dándoselas a sus amigas.

-Yo traigo botanas- Luna sonrió.

-Yo pongo la música, hay unas muy buenas canciones Muggles- Hermione sonrió.

"_Estas chicas sí que nos van a divertir"_ Pensó Draco.

-Bueno pues empecemos- Ginny incito.

Las chicas sacaron sus pijamas y se dispusieron a cambiarse, Sacaron sus blusas casi al mismo tiempo, y los chicos en el armario abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver semejante espectáculo.

-Granger, que buena genetica- Draco dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

-Lunita, pero que bonita- Ron susurro.- Oye no veas a Ginny- Le reclamo a Harry.

-¿Cómo si no la hubiera visto antes?- Harry dijo en un bajo susurro, mientras admiraba a su novia.

-¿Qué?- Ron pregunto.

-Nada- Potter respondió.

Las tres chicas quedaron con pijamas iguales pero de diferente color, la de Ginny era una playera de tirantes negra y un short pequeño a juego, con una G de pedrería roja en la playera, La de Luna era azul con una L plateada y la de Hermione rosa con una H blanca.

-Oh Herms envidio tus piernas- Luna dijo.

-Y yo tu trasero Lunita- La castaña respondió.

-En serio chicas que si se vistieran más atrevidamente, la hueca de Parkinson no tendría perro que le ladre- Ginny las halago.

-Bueno Ginny para ti es fácil, a cualquier chico que miras cae a tus pies- Hermione añadió.

-Cierto Ginny, Hey me acuerdo que escuche que Dean anda detrás de ti, otra vez- Luna respondió.

-Maldito Dean- Susurro Harry desde el armario.

-Puede andar detrás todo lo que quiera, yo no dejare a Harry- La pelirroja dijo firmemente.

-Oww, eso es muy lindo, bueno chicas saquen las copas y yo pondré la música- La castaña ordeno.

Hermione puso la música a volumen medio, eran canciones Muggles muy populares y con buen ritmo por lo que las chicas se pusieron a bailar juntas.

-Oh Merlín- Draco susurro, mientras observaba a las tres chicas menearse juntas, no iba a negar que todas tenían lo suyo, pero Granger era por muy lejos la mejor para él.

-And we scream out, all night long, we are like uh uh uh oh, well its just me and mi girls- Las tres chicas coreaban y bailaban de una forma muy agradable para los mirones del armario.

-Harry, ya viste a Lunita- Ron le comentaba a su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Si Ron ya la vi, la verdad es muy hermosa, pero nadie como Ginny- El niño que vivió simplemente no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera su amada pelirroja.

-Oye, ya sé que eres el novio de Ginny pero sigo siendo su hermano mayor y la respetas- Ron cambio su sonrisa y frunció el ceño al ver como Harry miraba de arriba abajo a su inocente hermanita. Por las rendijas del armario se veía al frente a Draco Malfoy disfrutando de lo lindo viendo a las chicas y Ron y Harry tenían que aceptar que ese hurón era un maldito genio.

-Vale chicas brindemos por ser las mejores amigas- Ginny propuso. Las tres llenaron sus copas con Whisky de fuego y brindaron para beber de un sorbo todo el contenido.

Las tres chicas ajenas a los mirones del armario siguieron bailando, mientras Draco alzaba sus cejas al ver a Hermione mover la cintura, mientras Ron no podía quitar su sonrisa de pervertido cada que le veía el trasero a Luna y Harry babeaba por su perfecta pelirroja. La música se cambió y las chicas tomaron un descanso, se sentaron en la cama de Hermione y comenzaron a charlar.

-Me entere que Parvati dijo que Lavender era una zorra, pero que le hablaba porque aparte de zorra era chismosa y se sabía la vida de todos- Ginny comento.

-Bueno, sabemos que Parvati no es la chica más confiable en Hogwarts- Luna con su voz siempre soñadora añadió.

-Pero bien que la saludas- Hermione molesto a Luna.

-Tú hasta pláticas con ella Herms- Ginny dijo y le lanzo una almohada a Hermione.

"_Pelea de almohadas, pelea de almohadas" _Pensaban fervientemente los chicos en el armario.

Y como si las divinidades los amaran, las chicas comenzaron a lanzarse almohadas y a golpearse suavemente, mientras Harry, Ron y Draco no cabían en su felicidad.

-Oh Granger- Draco se mordía el labio inferior, definitivamente tenía que marcar territorio desde ya.

-Harry, estoy comenzando a dudar de querer seguir siendo novio de Lavender- Ron dijo embobado en la rubia de Reavenclaw.

-Haha, ¿tanto así Ron?- Rio el ojiverde.

-Aja- Ron respondió.

Por la rejilla del armario Harry le levanto el pulgar a Draco en señal de su buenísima idea.

Las chicas volvieron a Brindar y brindar y seguir brindando, hasta que cada botella ya estaba más debajo de la mitad, las tres estaban demasiado sonrientes, sonrojadas y mareadas, decían una que otra incoherencia y Luna empezaba a ver demasiados Nargles.

-Entonces… Lunita, es cierto que en la fiesta de Nott ¿te besuqueaste con Zabinni?- Ginny pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Eh?- Luna se hizo la desentendida.

-Oh ¿Zabinni?- Ron dijo con un toque de celos.

-Ron cállate, si nos cachan nos van a matar- Harry le susurro a su imprudente amigo.

-Pero hermano ¿Zabinni?- Ron negaba.

-Maldito Blaise y no me contaste- Se decía el rubio.

-Entonces es cierto, Lunita pervertida, te pasaste a Zabinni- Ginny afirmo.

-Claro que no, puede que haya tenido uno que otro Nargle en la boca y yo como buena experta se lo quite pero nada más- Afirmo una ya pasada de copas Luna Lovegood.- Además ustedes saben quién realmente me interesa- Luna añadió.

-Ay Luna, Ron es un idiota osea como puede ser novio de esa zorra de Lavender que por cierto la vi besuqueándose y algo más con Seamus en uno de los pasillos solitarios, mientras hacía mis rondas- Hermione comento.

-¿Pero qué?- Ron dijo alarmado, Harry solo abrió los ojos y ambos siguieron escuchando.

-¿Y porque no le has dicho nada a Ron?- Ginny intervino.

-No quiero que Ron piense que sigo interesada en él, la última vez que trate de decirle que Lavender lo engañaba, me salió con una estúpida charla de lo mucho que me quería y adoraba como una amiga y que no quería que mis sentimientos por él afectaran nuestra amistad, que estupidez- Hermione dijo sonriendo, aunque estaba enojada por recordar eso el Whisky de fuego no perdía su efecto en ella.

-Bueno como sea, él nunca tendrá ojos para mí- Luna dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Pues estará más ciego que Harry- Hermione añadió y todas las chicas rieron.

Desde el armario Draco se tapó la boca para reprimir la risa, Ron también lo hizo y Harry le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Como sea, cuando Ron se dé cuenta de quién es Lavender y vea a la hermosa rubia que está perdiendo sus únicas dos neuronas se activaran, ya verás Luna- Ginny le sonrió a su amiga.

-Por la comadreja ciega- Luna propuso el brindis.

-Por la comadreja ciega- Hermione y Ginny repitieron y ya ni se tomaron la molestia de servirse en las copas si no que tomaron directamente de la botella.

-Amigo, Lavender me engaña- Ron le susurro a Harry.

-¿Y que harás ahora?- Harry le pregunto.

-Pues terminar con ella- Dijo feliz el pelirrojo.

-Y abalanzarte sobre Luna ¿no?- El niño que vivió término la frase por su pervertido mejor amigo.

-Así es hermano- Sonrió Ron

-Oye Ginny y que fue de ti y de Harry en la fiesta de Nott ¿Eh?- Hermione pregunto con las cejas alzadas.

-Pues que fue de que o que, si Harry y yo somos unos santos- La pelirroja se hizo la desentendida.

Mientras tanto Harry en el armario rogaba a todas las deidades porque ya no dijeran nada de esa noche, porque si a alguna se le iba la lengua Ron lo mataba.

-Aja, unos santos, si después de que Ron se largara con Lavender se tragaron en uno de los rincones de la sala común de Slytherin- La castaña replico.

-¿Yo? ¿Harry? No Herms de seguro viste mal, tanto bailar con el Huron te afecto la vista- Contraataco la Weasley.

-Yo no baile con Draco- Hermione respondió.

-Oh Herms, nos referimos a la fiesta ¿Eh? No a lo que pasó después- Luna intervino.

Draco se tensó en su lugar, y a través de las rendijas del armario vio como Harry y Ron lo miraban con una expresión interrogante.

-Tonterías, ni estaba con Draco en la fiesta ni después de la fiesta- La castaña dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, rayos esa conversación ya no le estaba gustando.

-¿Y desde cuando dejo de ser Malfoy para convertirse en Draco?- Ginny se burló.

-Desde que me di cuenta de que su nombre me gustaba- Oh Merlín Hermione se regañó mentalmente.

Draco sonrió en el armario, escuchar su nombre en los labios de Hermione era… Excitante.

-Ah entonces te gusta su nombre, Oh Herms yo creo que a él le gusta algo más que tu nombre- Ginny se burló.

-No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta- Luna dijo.

-¿Cuenta de que?- Pregunto la castaña.

-De cómo eres a la única que abraza y le susurra cosas al oído, según jugando- La pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

El rubio de Slytherin se maldijo mentalmente, esas malditas boconas estaban ventilando sus cosas enfrente de Potter y la comadreja, solo esperaba que no se les fuera más la lengua.

-Tonterías, Malfoy y yo solo somos amigos- Hermione movió la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Entonces ¿qué es esto?- Con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios Luna balanceo frente a ella una corbata con los colores verde y plateado.

-Luna dame eso- Hermione se atraganto con su saliva.

Draco se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, maldita Lunática.

-Mierda- Susurro en rubio.

Harry y Ron se miraron estupefactos.

-Hermione y Malfoy…- Harry dejo la frase al aire.

-No lo sé amigo, sigamos escuchando- Ron dijo.

-Oh veamos la corbata, D.M Grabado en el interior ¿Quién será D.M?- Ginny dijo irónica.

-Humm, ¿será Draco Malfoy?- Luna con voz inocente sugirió.

-Ya, si es de él pero no es lo que piensan sucias depravadas- Hermione no sabía ni dónde meter la cara, estaba segura de haber escondido bien la mentada corbata.

-Yo me suponía que lo habías besado en la fiesta de Nott, pero esto- La Weasley fingió sorpresa.

-Esto nada, no pasó nada- La Gryffindor rebatió.

-Pero que mentirosa eres Granger- Draco sonrió de lado.

-Sucia mentirosa, mejor cuéntanos, ¿En qué posición lo hicieron?- La desinhibida pelirroja pregunto.

Harry y Ron abrieron sus bocas en señal de sorpresa, Draco se quedó de piedra en su sitio, Luna sufrió un ataque de risa, Hermione se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Ginny siguió esperando su respuesta.

-Pues ni que fuéramos tú y Harry, que lo hacen en seis diferentes posiciones por cada acoston- Se defendió la castaña.

-Pues que aburridos, pero entonces ya aceptaste que si se acostaron degenerada- Ginny sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué tú y Ginny que?- Ron estaba encolerizado.

-No… Ron no es lo que piensas…- Harry estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

El pelirrojo lo empujo contra una de las esquinas del armario causando un estruendo por toda la habitación.

-Ay no, estos pendejos- Draco se lamentó.

Hermione y Ginny se sobresaltaron al escuchar el ruido proveniente del armario, así que se disponían a abrirlo.

-Confundus- Draco le lanzo el hechizo a Luna cuando se disponía a levantarse por lo que la rubia cayo golpeándose la cabeza.

Hermione y Ginny voltearon a ver a su amiga que reía como una loca y se frotaba la cabeza, fueron a ayudarla a levantarse y rieron como tontas las tres. De repente Harry salió volando del armario, las tres chicas gritaron por el susto, después vieron a un encolerizado Ron salir también de ese armario, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron primero confundidas pero después completamente furiosas.

-¿Pero qué coño hacen aquí?- Grito la Weasley.

Harry y Ron se miraron asustados y señalaron el otro armario.

-Fue idea de Malfoy- Ron dijo rápidamente.

-¿Malfoy?- Hermione pregunto. Se dirigió al armario que señalaban Harry y Ron y lo abrió de un portazo pero no había nada.

-Tiene la capa- Harry añadió rápidamente.

De un tirón la castaña retiro la capa para encontrarse con un rubio con mirada de arrepentido.

-Son unos pervertidos- Dijo Hermione.

-Mi cabeza- Luna dijo con un ataque de risa.

-Aun no me responden ¿Qué coño hacen aquí?- Ginny se encontraba furiosa.

Al no obtener respuesta de ninguno de los dos comenzó a lanzarles hechizos y a perseguirlos fuera de la habitación, junto con Luna que ya se había levantado.

-Me las pagaran- Se escuchaba el grito de la pelirroja.

-Esto ha sido bajo Malfoy, incluso para ti- Hermione le dijo.

-Oh, llámame Draco, me gusta escucharlo de tus labios- Dijo el rubio en tono sugerente.

-Cállate- Hermione se sonrojo, era obvio que había escuchado de todo lo que hablaban.

-¿Y en donde aprendiste a mentir?- Pregunto Malfoy.

-¿Te refieres a?- La castaña cuestiono.

-A que eres una terrible mentirosa, ¿Por qué niegas lo que paso esa noche? Esa corbata que tienes allí y lo que yo tengo en mi habitación lo confirman ¿Acaso solo fui tu juguete sexual?- Pregunto Draco fingiendo falsas lágrimas.

-Jajá, porque en eso quedamos Draco, o ¿acaso tan buena en la cama soy que ya te enamoraste de mí?- Dijo la Gryffindor burlona.

-No enamorado no, pero digamos que no eres fácil de olvidar, Entonces… ¿Lo repetimos?- Pregunto juguetón el Sly.

-Bueno, pero esta vez me quedo con tu camisa- Dijo con voz sensual la castaña.

-Y yo con tu Bra- Draco respondió.

Con un hechizo el rubio cerró la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera y se dispuso a hacer de esa noche, una muy divertida para él y la castaña. Definitivamente era un maldito genio.

FIN.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Y ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Me merezco un Avada un Crucio o un review?


End file.
